Yoru No Hana
by Reitachuu
Summary: AU  Vampire  Yaoi  Boy on boy love and graphic depictions. Features: The Gazette, Miyavi, Alice Nine, Dir En Grey, D'espairsRay, and many many more! MATURE CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

YORU NO HANA

* * *

Reita awoke just in time to see the last shreds of sunlight pass across the horizon. The golden rays echoed from the heavens to play across his pale face and mussed blond locks. Even if it made him have to feed more often, it was always worth it. To reclaim the last shred of his old life. When he could fully bath in the amber orb's warm kisses. As a child he often swam in the springs, feeling the water and light encase him. The feeling was reminiscent of the womb. All of which he could never return to. The action also showed his strength to the other members of his clan, whom would not be rising for at least another thirty minutes. He hadn't bothered to dress, merely gracing his porcelain skin with a satin robe of the softest taupe. An embroidered "R" decorating his chest. He wouldn't waste a single second that he could have spent gazing at the indirect sunlight. 

He was the protector of the clan and second in the string of command, only to be outdone by his lover and creator, Aoi. As the last of the delicate rays fell into the abyss of night, Reita made his way back up the ivory and pewter railed spiral staircase to the second floor of the lavish penthouse. The crown jewel of the Yoru No Hana. The flower of the night. Aoi had been an astute business man and opened up the one thing every vampire that passed threw Tokyo needed. A night time eden just outside of the city. For such a young vampire, he'd gained many an ally by offering the haven of the hotel. It proved as the perfect way to network himself, and his clan into the heart of Japan's underworld. He closed his doors to no one, except mortals that were not under his control. To day time customers his appearance was always vacant with a 'waiting' list that was already over 2 years in advance. To all unsuspecting night time hopeful human occupants, he had the staff urge them away with the same notice, though he could not be held accountable of what his blood loving clientele did after that. This was Tokyo, travelers and tourist up and disappeared far too often for a whiff of it to lead in his direction. Not with 'pets' on the payroll.

Aoi stirred at the feather light footsteps only one of his nature could have heard, entering his bed room, "How was the sun bath?" He let his raven toned hair fall across his face as he turned his head on the down pillow to face his partner. Reita had since taken his robe off and thrown it haphazardly over an arm chair on his way across the windowless room as he made his way back into the bed.

"It was the same as every other evening." He spoke flatly. Every night he woke to see it, and every night Aoi asked him about it even though describing it only aided in making Reita feel guilty for harboring it all to himself.

"Liar. I'm sure it's still one of the most beautiful things you've ever seen, " Aoi ran the back of his hand over Reita's soft cheek. "My Sun God." The blond gave each finger a small kiss as it passed his lips, letting the last have a small nip. "You must be starving." He added as he rolled to straddle his husband by blood. He writhed slowly letting his growing erection entice the other's to do the same. "I need you to be at your best tonight. We have two clans both coming in for the first time."

"Who?" Reita's hips bucked underneath Aoi's chiseled figure as he ran a hand up his smooth back to grip his neck and pull their faces closer.

"A strong international clan that call themselves 'Dir en grey', and young but growing clan by the name of 'D'espairsRay'."

"Oh, they rhyme even." A small chuckle escaped them both before Reita could wait no longer and kissed his lover formidably, and letting a sharp fang drag across the length of Aoi's tongue as it entered his mouth. Instantly, Aoi raised his hips and aligned himself for even further pleasuring.

Kai awoke in the most beautiful mood. His lover would be coming back today. After such a long stay in America. He was finally coming back! He couldn't help his excitement and burst into Ruki and Uruha's room. They didn't bother covering themselves, or two other men who lay sleeping at the foot of their bed, or one situated directly between Kai's clan brothers. "Oh Blood God! Just rub it in why don't you all!" Kai huffed. Sure, everyone got to have mass orgies while he'd been chastely anticipating Miyavi's return from trying to form his own clan over seas!

"What?" Or some mumbled variation of, said three groggy voices in unison. Uruha and Tora had opted to sleep a few moments longer. Ruki, the third on the bed, and Hiroto and Shou from the floor looked up with blinking eyes.

"That's not our fault, you prude." Ruki teased.

"I am not! I just happen to believe in love, you.. you, nympho!" Kai couldn't help but giggle at his lack of snappy come backs.

"What's wrong with that?" Shou chimed in as he inched closer to the intruder and pawed at his leg, "That's half the reason I keep coming back here." He shot Ruki a quick wink.

"Oh, you're all hopeless." Kai snorted as he lightly kicked the Alice Nine clan member away.

"You really think he's being faithful to you while he's in America with all those cute, exotic boys?" Uruha grumbled, finally deciding that he should join in on the conversation. He brushed a few blond tinted hairs from his eyes and nudged at Tora, "Wake up you loaf-about."

"To be honest? Yes. I believed him when he promised me there would be no one else with his heart. But even if he did sleep with another, I wouldn't care so long as he comes back to me." Kai's eyes beamed with a child like glee that none of them had seen since Miyavi had left.

"I think it's you who's hopeless." Hiroto pointed to exaggerate his statement. Tora sat up and scratched at his scalp, looking around and wondering just what he'd woken up to. A moment later an echoing chime rang through the corridor and spilled it's bright tones into the room. The signal that someone had a visitor.

"It's him!" And with a blur Kai was gone.

The squeal of joy echoed through the large formal entry hall. "Miyavi! I missed you so!" Kai's arms wrapped so tight around the taller lithe form of his lover that he would have cracked any human bones.

"I missed you too!" Miyavi smiled and lay twenty kisses across Kai's forehead and smiling cheeks.

"Miyavi-kun!" Ruki, Uruha, and Tora lead the group with Shou and Hiroto only a few feet behind.

"Our Rogue has returned home." Reita's voice boomed from the top of the stairwell, now fully dressed and laughing at the group of younger vampires dressed only in bed sheets.

"Reita!" Miyavi cheered back. A small bitterness in his voice. Aoi was not the only one to have an eye on Reita before he was turned. And had that happened, Miyavi would have had his own clan long before now. He knew exactly why Aoi would not come out to greet him, but would tolerate him. Reita had shown him that much loyalty. And he was giving him his only turn, Kai, to aid in the make up of the clan Miyavi felt Reita should have been running along side him. "How is Aoi-sama?" Reita made his way slowly down the stairs, fluid and regal in his movements, not one step faster than he meant it. Miyavi may have been back, but none of them were exactly sure if he had been up to what he informed them of. And Reita didn't have to speak to show Miyavi that there was still much trust to be earned back at the Yoru No Hana since his leaving.

"He's well. He will be out momentarily, my friend." His tone careful and controlled. "But please guys, let him breathe. There will be plenty of time for hugs and kisses once he has settled." Without another word the group backed up ten paces and calmed themselves. Reita had shared so much blood with their creator that he had only a minute amount less control over them than Aoi did. "Let the pet take your things to your room and come with me, there is much to discuss since your departure." A youth no older than eighteen, and still human though under the clan's bite, scurried up and grabbed the bags from the vampire's shoulder. Miyavi nodded and followed his new superior towards the dining hall.

The dining hall was spacious enough to host twenty people, and decorated with rare tapestries from ages none of the vampires in the house other than himself and Aoi had been alive long enough to see. Though being elder, without the power of a clan behind him and the blood share it brings, Miyavi's power now paled in comparison to the creature seated across from him. But Miyavi rarely relied on brute force like many others, his gift had always been charisma. The ultimate manipulator. And they all knew it. "My, my, Reita. How the world changes. I can feel your blood seething from here."

"Aoi has been good to me." He raised an eyebrow and poured them both a glass of crimson syrupy liquid from a carafe on the table.

"Did someone mention my name?" Aoi's elegant frame floated into the room in gold and green kimono, it's crane pattern a perfect pairing to the phoenix adorning Reita's blue and silver. Miyavi stood and bowed.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Aoi-sama." Miyavi's voice flowed as steady and smooth as the river.

"It is nothing. Reita favors you. So you are in my good graces." For now. Aoi remembered the story of when his brother first became a rogue. Aoi had been favored over him to have a new sector of the Malice Mizer clan. Only thirty years separating the two. They had been closer than brothers, showing the same promise as the other, Mana should have made an exception with this choice. It had been three hundred years since they had allowed a new sector of the clan and they were going to expect Miyavi to wait another three hundred. To make him watch his brother become more powerful than him everyday. This he simply could not do.

Miyavi, in a fit of rage, left the clan on early evening to try his hand as a Rogue. Mana had found this completely untolerable and sent out his hunters immediately, but in the end Aoi defended him. Miyavi had been rash and hot blooded, but not a threat to the clan. Mana, their creator, decided that it would be for Aoi to decide Miyavi's fate, washing his hands of his unruly child.

Aoi ran the clan at first with his brother as his equal, but opted not to share the blood, or the power of being a creator. This left Miyavi in a place to make decisions for the clan but to never truly become anything more than he was. The two began to fight constantly, Miyavi resentful for having to accept the life he was so desperately trying to break away from. Finally, after the most brutal fight, that Miyavi soon discovered he could not win physically, Aoi's disappointment with Miyavi was more than he could bare and he cast him out to be the Rogue he pined for. Aoi knew whatever trouble his brother caused would still come back to him to settle, but he could not handle the thought of killing his brother, his best friend, his confidant. Not then. He'd send out spies to watch and report back to him, but it was understood above all, that Miyavi would be out, alone, and without protection. It was in that away time that Aoi had brainstormed and built the idea that soon became the Yoru No Hana Hotel.

"Then I am a lucky man." Miyavi spoke as he sat down, taking the glass of blood offered to him by the blonde. "Cheers." Clink.

* * *

Note: I went back and edited the end. I was trying to give way too much information and leave the chapter on a cliffhanger. I've changed it so it doesn't give as much, but still implies that there is a lot more to tell. Hope you like the changes, and it's easier to follow now! 


	2. Chapter 2

The group had been off off the plane and through the gamut of airport security for a little less than an hour, and already the group was running into old friends they hadn't seen since they moved to america some hundred and fifty years ago. Though, in the grand scheme of a vampires life, to some that is none more than a blink of an eye. Their limo had stopped momentarily at a red light when a familiar face came knocking at the passenger side window. Maru, without prior knowledge would appear to be nothing more than your common street thug, not someone you would openly invite to join you in your vehicle. But Kaoru, Kyo, Toshiya, Daisuke, and Shinya were all more than pleased to be joined by his company. Maru's appearance wasn't inappropriate, simply downplayed. He wasn't a common street thug, he ran the entire Chiyoda district's criminal ongoings. He kept his clan small, but trustworthy. If anything new had been going on in Tokyo in the time they had been away, Maru would know. They were lucky to stumble upon him. After a quick greeting through the opened window Maru hopped in the large back limosuine and began to tell all he knew. He told them of Mana's new Gazette sector, and how the group had been making many alliances and quickly through the hotel. He listed off the names in the order of their strength: Alice nine, Kagrra, Kra, Sug, and Screw. All small clans with less power than Mana's own turns, but banded together they were becoming a force for not only Tokyo, but all of japan. And another of Mana's turns, Miyavi the Rogue, had just returned from America himself. The group stay silent until the update was finished, watching the expression of their leader all the while. Kaoru let a hand thread though his light brown shoulder length hair as he took in all of the new information. They had also heard of the infamous 'vampire hotel' and booked it for the night to fully rest on their trek to Osaka. But with this group leader decided he might want to extend his stay to find out why a clan would be amassing such power behind it, and just how strong these aliances were. If blood had been shared, they could have quite an ordeal on their hands.

"It was good to hear this now. That is exactly where we are headed." He watched Maru's eyes widen, "Have you ever actually been there?"

"No. I live here, why would I need to stay in a hotel when I have the best digs in Chiyoda?" He retorted. The truth was, he was scared. Aoi was beginning to get the reputation that he didn't like to be turned down. And Maru didn't have the power to fend him off if there was truth to the rumor. So kept to his own territory. Kaoru had left him to do as he pleased some time ago. But Maru had to admit, it was good to know his 'father' was back in town, if only for the night. The old blood ties still ran deep, and he felt safer just sharing what little information he could. In fact, he couldn't have held it back if he wanted to.

"I guess just have to see it first hand." Kaoru shook his head. With Alice Nine, and Kagrra as alliances that put Shibuya and Meguro in line with Mana's Setagaya territory. Kaoru wasn't even sure how many parts of or total cities in Japan other than Tokyo Mana had his hands in, but he knew there were a few. The question was, was Aoi sharing the new areas with his creator? Or keeping his alliances for himself? The whole thing disturbed him. "Best Digs?" He gave Maru a surprised look. "You've been flurishing."

"Yeah, I got a small crew. Only three turns so far, but the Bis clan grows slow and steady to be strong as the Oak tree."

"Bis. You never were much for the dramatic, I guess." Kyo finally spoke up. The third eldest next to Maru and Kaoru. He shook his head as he laughed, his blonde mop bouncing as he did. He gave Maru a soft punch with a stout arm covered in tattoos. "What does that mean, anyway?"

"Hey! What does Dir En Grey mean?" He furrowed his brow, defensive of his own choice.

"Oh, I guess you have a point." Maru's words had stopped Kyo in mid laugh and drop his head as he replied. He was right. His own clan name had no meaning behind it at all. It was simply a name that fit the groups aligned mentality. Maru would have enjoyed a good laugh at Kyo's expence but they were coming up on the end of his territory and he had to leave them. "Pull over here. It was good to see you all, and good luck."

A second later the black limo rolled on into the night, almost half way to their destination.

Aoi had changed clothes and now wore an ensamble that kept up to the current era's trends. Tight black jeans with rips along the legs, and chains adorning the waist, accenting his studded belts. His t-shirt was white with an optical illusion screen printed over it, hidden mostly by the black blazer over it. His ebony locks now parted at the side, slightly covering one of his deep brown eyes. He stood in the glass elevator on his way down to the ground floor of the hotel. His guests were arriving. His doorman had informed him that D'espairsRay had just signed in and were waiting for him in the bar downstairs. Tonight, hopefully, he could align with Shinjuku and get his fingers in the last remaining territory of western Tokyo. D'espairsRay had very recently overthrown and massacred the old reigning clan and were a bloodthirsty lot. Powerhungry, violent, and perfect for Aoi's plans. It only took a few moments before Aoi made his way to greet them after the opening of the golden floral ornamented doors of the elevator. He took a seat to the right of the group and was quickly handed a glass from the bartender. It was his hotel after all, his usual was well known by now.

"I take it you've found your rooms more than suitable?" He'd left them each a beautiful female youth, fresh from hitting pueberty in each of their rooms, to feed their thirst as well as their egos.

"The gift was a nice touch, Aoi-sama." Zero, the leader of the group spoke first, as was customary. He was the only one Aoi really cared to speak to in the first place as his blood was by far the strongest. Feeding on the old creators had made him strong, and had Aoi not been able to sweet talk the Alice Nine clan out of their blood only weeks before, he would have been much stronger than Aoi.

"I'm glad you liked them." He gave a small glance at the other three men seated further down and watched them give approving nods. "Now to business. I've been aligning with all the clans of western Tokyo. My plan isn't to stop there, either. Tokyo must unify. Many of the smaller cities have and are their power is in numbers. Some even have a ruler that runs the entire city, if my information on Osaka is correct. Tokyo must do the same, or we will fall. Maybe not yet, but soon."

"And Mana has sent you to ask this of us?" Zero spoke behind designer sunglasses, though Aoi could only imagine that he wore them for the same reason a poker player would. Hiding his emotion so Aoi couldn't read him. He'd have to grab Saga later to walk by his room and give his mind a good reading.

"Mana is not involved." This was the part that always made or broke his dealings. While Mana's clan was small due to his highly selective nature, he was the eldest vampire in Tokyo. Most vampires could trace themselves back to him if they were made in the city. Many still had too much fear of his hunters to go into dealings that weren't approved by him. Aoi watched the only part of Zero's face that might give him away, his full pouty lips. But they did nothing more than part before the leather clad man began to speak again.

"You really are crazy." Zero looked back at his group as one of the men began to chuckle under his breath. "Shut up, Karyu." Silence.

"I am Mana's turn. I understand how he thinks. And he would never unify unless every vampire looked just like you or I. Dark hair, pale skin, and androgenous. His 'perfect world'. He would simply turn his nose up at the whole thing unless he could kill off the 'imperfections". Like your Karyu, here." Aoi was saddened a bit that his example only worked for one of the members, suprisingly, the rest seemed to fit the bill. Hopefully, Zero had a deep enough bond with his sandy haired cohort that the words would hit home.

"I see." Zero brought his knuckles up to rub against his bottom lip before he took a drink from the glass of blood and alcohol sitting in front of him. "And what happens to those who don't think your idea is a good one?"

"There have been none. I've been highly secretive with my wish. Telling only those I feel would benefit as much as I." He was lying. Aoi had taken out smaller clans who had turned him down. Fearing that the information would get back to his creator. He was taking a major chance with this group, but he needed them. He needed their blood. If they turned him down, he had only one ace in his pocket. Reita. Without his lover, none of this would have been possible from the start.

"Smart choice. I will talk with my men and let you know before the night is through." Aoi raised his glass, bowed and left the bar with his drink in hand. He could smell the sweet scent of Saga not far off, in the hotel's arcade. He found the tall willowy blond leader od Alice Nine at a pachinko machine. "Having fun?"

"Aoi-sama!" The man stopped his playing to stand and bow to his friend. "Of course I am." His lips parted in a smile.

"When you are finished, please come see me. I require your special talents. The, uh.. mental ones."

"Oh." Saga said pouting a bit. "I am glad to help... with either. Pachinko can wait."

"No, it will have to be in an hour or so. I need you to go up to suite twelve and read the mind of the man inside, and then report whatever information you find to me. And only me." Saga nodded acknowledging his direction.

"As you wish."

"Arigatou, Saga-kun." He didn't have to call Saga by any higher term. The man understood his plans and requested to be a leutenant, almost blending his clan seemlessly with the other. Though, it was still unknown, even to Aoi why the man had been so eager to give up his power to him. He haden't heard of anyone else threatening Shibuya.


	3. Chapter 3

Reita had been making his rounds of the hotel since it opened. Greeting guests, making sure their needs were met. Making sure he was playing the part of a good host. Just like Miyavi had sensed earlier, so could any lesser vampire tell right away that what the pecking order was. Most simply kept things as short and polite as possible, shying away from holding any sort of conversation. Which was just fine with him. Aoi got jealous if he talked to anyone new for too long. But it wasn't long before he ran into someone he knew well enough to sit and chat with, without getting himself into trouble. A shorter Red haired vampire casually strutted up to Reita, giving a small smirk in his greeting.

"Reita-san, I'm bored. Uruha is off with Tora again, and Kai won't get his claws out of Miyavi long enough to give me the time of day." He huffed a little frustrated. "Can I play with the new guys, yet?" Ruki pointed at the new group of rather dark strangers chatting at the bar. Reita peered over his shoulder, not sure which clan it was that Aoi had spoken to him about earlier.

"I'm not sure. Aoi hasn't updated me on the situation with them yet. But you could always try to introduce yourself?" He offered. Though, the four men dressed in leather and denim didn't look all too friendly. Ruki sighed, knowing that if they were at the hotel on business, his chances for 'play time' were slim. And they certainly wouldn't drink from him. "I'll tell you what. I need to talk to Miyavi-kun for a while. That will free Kai up for you to talk to for a while." Ruki smiled and clapped his hands. He was the youngest next to Kai and just as needy for attention. Though that was where their similarities ended. While Kai was looking for a life mate to bond with, Ruki was a sexual deviant. His lust for 'earthly' pleasures was insatiable. And he held the fierce features that almost no unbonded vampire could turn down. "Where are they?"

"They're in Miyavi's room making oogly eyes at each other for the last two hours." Ruki snorted. Reita looked at him with a bit of concern. He hadn't heard Ruki's voice with this much venom in it. He was taking Kai's leaving harder than he was admitting to.

When the pair reached Miyavi's suite the door was open. Reita knocked on the door frame just to be polite.

"You really don't have to knock. I can smell your blood from a mile away, remember?" Miyavi's words carried an odd sense of threatening nature to them. Reita brushed them aside. He'd wait until the other's were out of the room before putting the other back in his place.

"Kai, I need you to go hang out with Ruki for a bit. I have to speak with your mate." Reita's voice was stern, but his eyes still twinkled with affection for his turn. Kai was a beautiful youth, plucked from his humanity at the precise moment when a boy becomes a man. Suddenly, Ruki was not alone in knowing he would miss him. Kai immediately stood up from his prior seat, on his lover's lap, and left the room with only a nod to join his brother waiting for him in the hallway. They could be heard bickering for a few moments before the voices faded into the elevator. Once Reita knew they pair could not only be heard, but hear them no longer in a blur of motion he rushed the lanky brunette tackling him to the ground and holding him by the throat in less that a second. His speed was so quick, a human eye would have been unable to catch it. "You have no idea what I've done for you. Do not even think about making me regret our friendship." Miyavi was pinned completely to the floor. Reita was even stronger than he imagined, which spoke volumes as to how strong his lover had grown in the time since he left. Miyavi only stared into the icy blue eyes above him and steadied his breathing before he finally spoke.

"I was invited back here to be treated as a child. Aoi is quickly becoming Mana and I want no part of it. Why did you ask me here anyway? You could have simply sent Kai to me in America." His tone was measured and even, but his expression was stone.

"If you're willing to hear me out. I will tell you." Reita loosened his firm grip and took a step back. "I want you and Kai out of Japan."

"What? You brought me back to tell me to leave?"

"You're right. But more than that. You have to promise that no matter what you hear about happening here, you won't come running back."

"I can't believe you." Miyavi gestured broadly with his hands as he spoke. "What is Aoi doing? I'm not stupid. I know you're trying to protect Kai, at least. So that is why you are giving him to me? You're one gift from Aoi, and you give it to the clan's 'black sheep'. I wonder how many nights you slept on the couch for that choice." Reita wasn't sure how much information he should give his old friend. While Miyavi had claimed his resentment always was places squarely on his brother, Reita knew that in the time since it could have been brought on for him to share in part.

"Miyavi," Reita dropped the formalities and spoke to him 'man' to 'man', " I need your word that you would never betray me. Just as I would never do to you." The brown eyes across the small table looked back at him, looked over him, looked through him.

"I have not even betrayed my brother. Not even when I wanted to. I am stubborn, and hot tempered at times. But I have never been heartless." Miyavi reached across the table and held Reita's hand. If this was the last time he could see him, he would make it count. Reita took a deep breath. He believed him.

"Aoi is getting blood drunk. He's involving me less and less in his plans. I believe he intends to subdue Mana once he's become powerful enough. Or.." Reita looked off at a painting on the wall. A naked couple sitting on the beach, bathing in moonlight. "Make me do it." Miyavi let out a sharp gasp and let go of Reita to cover his mouth with both hands. His eyes wide with shock.

"Wouldn't he just talk him down? I mean, if he amassed enough power surely Mana would simply just back down willingly?" Miyavi hoped, but knew somewhere back in his mind that Mana was used to his standings. It had been ages since anyone had tested the territory. His hunters were notorious. Creatures of myth, of turns gone horribly wrong. Someone turned too young who's mind couldn't handle the change and instead of maturing, regressed to a state of almost mental retardation. With the brain gone haywaire the body as well, only opposing the mental state and overdeveloping into some hideious monster. Big, strong, and fast. The rumor was that Mana's spies would notify him whenever one was heard of. In turn, he would buy the creature from it's creator, whom would usually never have the patience to train anything so seemingly slow minded. Then he'd train the monster to fight and hunt, himself. Mana not only had a love for the beautiful and androgenous, but the grotesque as well.

"To his own turn?" Reita looked at Miyavi like he was crazy. It was completely out of the vampire nature to even consider a thing. The heirarchy was their law. The law that kept an order to their chaotic world of sex, blood, and territory. Miyavi lay his head on the cold wooden surface between them.

"You're right." He said, finding himself also staring off into space. His eyes fixed on nothing in particular. The images of Aoi unable to fight his creator and sending his dear Reita to do his bidding in the twilight. Reita's gift. The power to handle indirect sunlight. That was why he was so sought after, and that was why Aoi had taken him from his brother. Miyavi remembered Reita as he had found him. Homeless, starving and picking through waste bins to find any meal he could in the night, a kindred spirit. But he was, and had always been fearless. Even when faced with a 500+ year old vampire.

The black limosuine rolled up to the Yoru no Hana only a short while after Reita had finished his chat with his old friend. He looked back again at the now rather drunk and rather loud foursome still perched at the bar, and made his way to the desk.

"Which of the two new clans has checked in? And which one is that pulling up?" Reita did not recognize the scent emitting from the doorway, but watched the five tall and tattooed strangers make their way in. By far the strongest he had encountered. Stronger than anyone in the hotel. Reita got a shiver down his spine as they closed into the desk.

"The group of four is D'espairsRay of Shinjuku. And you," He turned to the obvious leader with shaggy brown hair, "Must be the Dir En Grey clan, am I correct?" The lesser vampire was visibly trembling. Reita stood there and said nothing watching the look of the younger 4, all he could tell were still older than him, though the youngest wasn't by much.

Kaoru knew he was being sized up, it was common with first interactions. And he saw no need to address the blonde sturdy framed vampire leaning against the service desk next to the employee who had welcomed him.

"You'd be correct in your guess."

"Great!" The fledgling vampire forced his smile to stay where it was. "Here are your room keys." Instead of picking them up he simply pushed them across the desk, staring more at Kaoru's chest than his face. "Please, ring the desk if there is anything else you require." And with that the clerk bowed.

"Thank you." Kaoru gave a final glance at the vampire watching them enter and headed to investigate their rooms. His gut was telling him that trouble was already brewing and it was going to be an interesting night.

"Now don't man-handle my luggage! I have some very expensive things in there that need to be treated with care. The last hotel about ruined my eight hundred dollar Armani jacket." Shinya huffed before marching behind the troop, obviously tired from the long travel from across the pacific. Reita found it odd for such a weaker vampire to have that much of an attitude. But Reita soon remembered, he was not the only one who could sense who the strongest vampire in the hotel was. The dainty flower of a man was aware, and confident that he would recieve no ill treatment due to his clan's rankings. And he'd be right. Reita watched as the troop gathered around the elevator doors, a red headed member looked back over his shoulder and shot a coy wink right in Reita's direction before recieving a quick slap to the arm by a taller brunette who stood a full head over the rest of them.

"That -hurt-, Toshiya!" Daisuke looked up at his taller and elder brother.

"Don't flirt with the staff." Toshiya said flatly.

"We all know, he's not part of the staff. And he's cute! I want him." Daisuke nudged at his creator's ribs, "Please?"

"Daisuke, please let us settle first. There will be plenty of time for blood play later. But he smells of another. I'm willing to bet you that one is bonded." Kaoru stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the forth floor.

"Well, I'll just have to test him then." Daisuke shot his older brother a teasing smirk and places a combative hand on his hip. Toshiya just rolled his eyes as he watched the indicative numbers light up that they had reached their level.

"C'mon 'children'." Kaoru chided.


End file.
